character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jibril (Fanon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Jibril= |-|Powers Regained= Summary Jibril is the youngest and strongest of the Flügels: a race created by the Old Deus and God of War, Artosh, to rid him of the other Old Deus' races. Essentially, she is an angel whose purpose is to slay the creations of the gods, though Artosh also granted Jibril in particular what her kind consider a gift, imperfection. The imperfection that would allow her to discover the true purpose of the Flügels' continued existence, should the Eternal War end in her master's defeat. As a result of this, she is dubbed as "The Exceptional Unit" and "The Imperfect Flügel". As previously mentioned, Jibril is the most powerful of her race, so much so that she could supposedly battle dozens to hundreds of other Flügels at once and emerge victorious. However, due to her condescending nature, she may occasionally be caught off-guard, as she was tagged by the magic of a few Dhampir that resulted in her being drastically weakened. This put her in a state similar to the one she would end up in after spamming her 100% Airstrike - her highly vulnerable child form. After eventually recovering from and breaking out of this, however, the Flügel's power and speed skyrocketed due to her Reactive Evolution. She also seems to have taken a slightly younger form than she previously had. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | 3-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: Jibril, The Exceptional Unit, The Imperfect Flügel Origin: The Eternal War Gender: Female Age: 7204 years Classification: Flügel Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create and dispel pocket dimensions of her own creation), Immortality (Types 1''', '''3 and 5'; With a blessing comes a curse, as due to the special purpose of potentially having to determine the true purpose of the angel-like race's continued existence should things go south, Artosh cursed Jibril with the total impossibility to die, lacking the concept altogether), Regeneration ('Mid-High; Regenerated from being completely vaporised by Reginrave, one of the three kings of the Dragonia), Precognition (Via her Flügel instincts; Once activated, they grant her the ability to predict numerous different events of her choosing, as long as they are within the confinements of her plane of reality. This may include upcoming events, the abilities of her targets, the latter's next move, etc), Spatial Manipulation (Can tear open the fabric of space), Power Mimicry, Adaptation and Reactive Evolution (As a result of her mere existence as a Flügel, Jibril's power gradually but constantly grows, with said growth being halted in anyway leading to nothing other than an eventual recoil. After breaking out of the Dhampir magic she was weakened by for a few weeks, she ended multiplying in power and speed by tens of thousands of times, far surpassing her previous self. In addition to this, after being exposed to certain ability once, she develops a resistance to it, and after being exposed to it extensively, she eventually becomes able to replicate it), Resistance to: Magic, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Became resistant to Dhampir magic, which can affect and manipulate the cognition, minds and emotions of others, as well as induce effects such as drowsiness. Though she was heavily weakened by some form of spell used by Plum, that was a Power Nullification variant of it), Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Absorption, Heat Manipulation (After regenerating from complete vaporisation, Jibril became resistant to the heat generated by Reginrave's fire breath), Attack Reflection, and Fate Manipulation (Capable of attacking Dhampirs, who can avoid inevitable events from occurring to them. For example, if an asteroid has a 100% chance of colliding with the planet, it would still drift off-course due to the event potentially harming, for example, Plum, who is the prince of the Dhampirs) |-|Powers Regained=All previous abilities, Matter Manipulation (Atomic; Can atomically deconstruct her opponent with regular strikes or magical weapons, though she must do so willingly), likely Fate Manipulation (By now, having been exposed to it a myriad of times, Jibril should have developed the Dhampir's fate manipulation, which is even backed up by the fact that her "luck" was pointed out to have unnaturally increased), Resistance to Power Nullification (Became resistant to this after breaking out of her weakened state) Attack Potency: Small Planet level (After being tagged by Dhampir magic unfamiliar to even herself, Jibril's power plummeted massively, being deemed a basic threat even to the Ex-Machina. Even in this state, however, she was remarked by Ymirein, the commander of Ex-Machina Cluster E, to be capable of generating enough force to obliterate a planet of below average size) | Multi-Galaxy level (Using her suppressed magical abilities and attacks, Jibril can wipe out numerous galaxies and galaxy clusters at once, as well as take on high-tier Ex-Machina, whose arsenals of weaponry include ones capable of exerting up to 1.4e+90 joules of energy. Can single-handedly deflect the Ex-Machina's most powerful blasts and cancel them out with her own) | Universe level (Far more powerful than in her casual state, completely dwarfing it in power. Though she usually fails, Jibril can damage and even kill Gigants, the weakest of whom can create and destroy universe-sized pocket realities and are vastly superior to the Ex-Machina. Superior to members of most other races, some of which are capable of demolishing the majority of galaxy clusters, leaving only a few star systems intact. Comparable to and can decently damage Reginrave, one of the three kings of the Dragonia, which is a race generally beyond even the Gigants in power. Reginrave herself is also portrayed as a universe-class threat capable of wiping out any and all physical matter and space in the universe, with only the dimension of the Old Deus being unaffected) | Universe level (After the Dhampir magic she was tagged by diminished, Jibril managed to successfully break out of her weakened state, thus leading to the overflowing of the slowly racked-up potential power from her Reactive Evolution. This boosted her power tremendously, making her "countless times" stronger than before. Casually overpowered Bardock, and could have killed him at any point during their fight. Overpowered an entire group of A-Class Saiyan Warriors at once) Speed: Speed of Light (Was reduced to being equal to the speed of light, being able to keep pace with mildly-powered lasers from the Ex-Machina) | Massively FTL+ (Somewhat comparable to her fully powered state), Infinite via Teleportation (Able to traverse any distance, whether finite or infinite, in zero time) | Massively FTL+ (Jibril's Airstrikes are capable of traversing interstellar distances in mere seconds. One particular feat sees her using an Airstrike which, while nowhere near 100%, is more powerful than normal ones. The distance traveled by the projectile resembles that between the Sun and the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy, which is about 179,000 Light Years. The time taken for the Airstrike to traverse this distance is about 17 seconds, making the speed of Jibril's Airstrike 10529.41176 Light Years per Second, or 332282964557.38 c. While she can react to Airstrikes like this one, actively dodging multiple ones would be challenging for her, meaning her combat speed is relative to this rating), Infinite via Teleportation | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before, presumably as much as she was physically boosted. Considers even A-Class Saiyan Warriors to be moving at "a snail's pace"), Infinite via Teleportation Lifting Strength: Stellar (Capable of pushing back and elevating her 100% Airstrikes, which can grow up to sizes and masses dwarfing that of stars) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class | Multi-Galactic | Universal | Universal Durability: Small Planet level | Multi-Galaxy level (Can tank the Ex-Machina's weaponry and attacks without any significant damage) | Universe level (Can tank attacks from Reginrave, who is said to likely be a threat to all physical matter and space in the universe) | Universe level Stamina: Moderate | Extremely High (Does not require food, drink, air, or rest. Can take part in combat for days upon days on end without any visible signs of fatigue) | Extremely High | Extremely High (Her stamina increased drastically, so much so that her previous reserve was like "a cup of water in comparison to an ocean of it") Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via magical weapons. Interplanetary via Airstrikes. Universal+ via Flügel Instincts | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via magical weaponry. Interstellar via Airstrikes. Universal+ via Flügel Instincts (Using the absolute deepest level of concentration and application of her instincts, Jibril possesses the ability to sense and out other beings, as well as the use of magic, throughout the entire universe, including a perception of the dimension of time) | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via magical weaponry. Universal via 100% Airstrike. Universal+ via Flügel Instincts | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via magical weaponry. Universal via 100% Airstrike. Universal+ via Flügel Instincts. Standard Equipment: Varies; Can fight with or without magical weapons of her creation, which typically includes scythes, spears, hammers, etc. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (As as a Flügel, Jibril is notably more knowledgeable and intuitive than any human, elf or dwarf on the planet, some of whom can form complex long-term plans for the survival of their races under heavy pressure, as well as invent weaponry capable of obliterating entire star systems, with some parts of the processes being dependent on limited resources. She is tailor-made for combat, and is in fact very adept at it, being able to get the best of multiple Ex-Machina and Saiyan Warriors, and even a Gigant or a Dragonia, occasionally) Weaknesses: Unable to use her 100% Airstrike | Using her 100% Airstrike multiple times turns Jibril into a younger, vulnerable version of herself. Jibril is normally condescending and considers herself to be superior to others due to her race, thus she tends to underestimate her opponents and toy around with them for a bit | Same | Same. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Airstrike (Heaven's Strike): A humongous spear of magical energy used by the Flügels during the Eternal War. It is Jibril's most powerful ability, and can grow up to star-dwarfing sizes, but using it multiple times causes her to turn into a young and vulnerable version of herself, also completely depleting her magic. Key: Weakened | Casual | Full Power | Powers Regained Note: This profile is obviously not to be confused with my canon profile on Jibril, which can be viewed here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3